Be Careful What You Wish For
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: I love Inuyasha, I hate Kikyo, she still wants my soul. I have to make the Wish, but there is a saying in my world: Be Careful what you wish for, it might come true. Some in unexpected ways. ONESHOT


**MOON SAYS: **Hey guys! I know I am suppose to be working on A New Start, but I felt like doing a oneshot today, plus I didn't have my outline for A New Start. Anyway, I just felt like doing it. Oneshots....not into those much, but they are easy to write. This is my version of what happens (in a oneshot) at the end of Inuyasha. In a real sequel to the series I would make it ongoing and Koga, Sesshomaru would be there. I hope you like it.

SUMMERY: I love Inuyasha, I hate Kikyo, she still wants my soul. I have to make the Wish, but there is a saying in my world: Be Careful what you wish for, you might come true. Some in unexpected ways.

5 pages; 3200 words; ENJOY!

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Does Inuyasha truly love me or the Kikyo he sees inside of me?

After all the years of hunting down the Shikon Jewel, fighting Naraku, killing Naraku, we have fought together side by side. And now that the Jewel is together there is just the wish left. Then there is nothing.

If the wish is pure then the Jewel of Four Souls will disappear. No one knows if that is true, it could be gone forever or come back when it needs to. Look at me, it was inside of me, then I brought it back into the past.

I love Inuyasha, yet I can't force him to be with me, if in fact he loves Kikyo more. So when I make that wish I have to be careful. I stopped, _wasn't there a saying in my time? What was it? Be careful…what? That's it! Be careful of what you wish for, it might come true. Some in very unexpected ways._

I threw that train of thought away; it wouldn't help me here, not with Kikyo. If Inuyasha wanted her, then she would have to live. And to live she would need the rest of **my **soul. She can't truly exist unless I give her **my** soul.

It's not hers anymore, it's **mine**. Yet I know she wants it with everything she's got.

My musings were interrupted—they weren't exactly good musings to be honest, but it was better then the conversation that would stop because of said interruption.

"Kagome."

One word, it held so much, yet so little at the same time. They only with a voice—left alive—that makes me shiver as if a ghost was treading over my grave. Which in reality the person was like a ghost…close to one anyway.

It was her—the one who refused to die.

"The wish will be done tomorrow, yes?"

I could only nod; I didn't fully trust my voice.

"Good, I believe we need to talk. As I was the original Guardian and Keeper of the Shikon Jewel, Jewel of Four Souls, it is only logical that be the one whose wish is granted. You will wish me to become alive again so I can be with _**my lover**_, Inuyasha."

I had made a silent resolve when I first knew she was approaching me. I would not look at her, or speak unless I had to. But now, hell no, the nerve of her to tell me, no _commanded_ me.

The adrenaline coursing through my veins took any fear I had and destroyed them. My eyes bored into hers, filled with many emotions. She took a step back without noticing.

"How **dare** you?! It doesn't matter who you _were_! You have no role with the Jewel anymore." My voice was steady with the force of anger. "_I _will choose the wish."

My outrage at what she demanded I do. My control slipped and my shields came down. The very shields that kept my power in check. When my power got past the shields that didn't hold the back any longer—plus the rage—it sent out a signal. One that kept me alive more then once in the past.

Usually fear was the emotion that got passed my shields and went through the signal. But this time it was rage. Inuyasha and my friends—the latter hating Kikyo as well—would come running.

"Control yourself wench." Kikyo commanded of me. I knew if I didn't she would try to do it for me. Keyword: try. We both knew with that little piece of my soul she had she was no match for me—now, before I didn't know how to use my power, but now that I did…not even Naraku stood a chance.

I didn't have time to wait on my friends to show up, I had the chance to chew her out and I wasn't going to waste it.

"You stupid-undead-bitch-that-doesn't-know-when-to-stay-dead you need to shut the hell up!" I yelled as I felt and saw my friends approach. They all heard me yell, and my cussing too. It took a lot for me to yell, but even more for me to cuss. So they knew this was serious.

I watched them freeze at my words, for they heard them all in clarity.

"You **know**the wish that one makes on the Shikon Jewel cannot under any circumstances be selfish. It can't be anything but pure! So how fucking **dare** you demand me to make the wish you oh so selfishly want?" I took a step forward toward her as she took a step back away from me. "I will not kill myself just so you can be alive and free."

I am a pacifist under certain conditions, but this was not one of them. I pushed her with everything I had, she fell and more then half of the souls inside of her left. I knew she had taken the souls of children; I had watched her do it and could say nothing. I was glad when I saw some fly over to that Piper Demon.

I then turned around and jumped off the hill.

Shippo took the opportunity to scream. Inuyasha stood frozen staring at Kikyo. Kirara was floating beside me. Miroku and Sango were at my side within moments. Shippo grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go. He kept on telling me never to scare him like that again.

They thought I had jumped off to kill myself, but instead I foot surfed down a hill with a twenty foot drop.

We walked off and spent the rest of the day talking. They tried to make me forget about Kikyo. It worked. I forgot all about it until I woke up that is.

I did my morning routine the wish filling my head, I couldn't get it out. I had to word it perfectly; I had to make it not selfish. I knew if you looked at my wish one way you could see all the selfishness you wanted, but if you looked at it another—as in if you looked at what it could do to me—you would realize that I indeed was far from selfish. I mean death isn't something that is selfish if it is on one's self—unless it's suicide.

My friends were quiet, silence made its home among us. I gathered all my stuff—book bag, clothes, everything. Then the gang and I left the campsite together. We didn't sleep in one of the houses the Village would have let us use. We all wanted to be together, just like old times. For if things went like we thought it would, this would be the last time.

We went to the well. It had been agreed that we would hold it where I would leave. So after I made the wish and the Shikon Jewel disappeared I would just jump and leave. My departure would be quiet, short, and easy.

When we got there Kikyo and Kaede were already there talking in low whispers. We—the humans—couldn't hear them, but Shippo and Kirara did and the latter growled while the former huffed and mumbled. The two sisters immediately stopped.

After twenty minutes Inuyasha showed up. We avoided each other's eyes as well as our bodies. It would be too awkward to be near here as I am about to leave forever. Inuyasha and I had been through so much. We had been together since the beginning.

I turned around looking at everything, it would be my last time after all. I smiled a tiny smile as I saw what Kaede called the Forest of Inuyasha. After seeing the tree so many times I saw the one Kikyo sealed him on to. That was where we first met, where I freed him and he saved me from Mistress Centipede. Then he went after me, I laughed. I remembered how I got him off my back.

"Sit." I giggled as I watched Inuyasha felt the pull of the beads and fell down onto the ground. Before he got back up I spoke quickly. "Sorry, I forgot that the beads were still there. I was just remembering…" I couldn't go on. I closed my eyes, my throat closed up. I took a few deep breaths and got the Jewel of Four Souls out.

I knew what my wish was. I knew how to word it now. The nostalgic moment brought me back into reality. I was resigned to my fate. I was a human who didn't belong to this time. He was a half-demon who did. There was no way I could be with him, even if I loved him.

_I wish that Inuyasha would take the form of what the needs to be—whether it is human, half demon or a full demon—as well as me—whether I need to be dead, alive, it's whatever Fate decides. _

I knew I would be different. My guess would be I would end up losing my soul and Kikyo would have it once again. Well, I _felt_like that. The Shikon Jewel in my hands glowed brightly. Then it disappeared as I doubled over in pain. I let out a scream of pain. It hurt worse than any wound I had ever received in the past.

Everyone –but the two sister Priestess—crowded around me.

"What is happening?" they all seem to ask me, I shook my head, but it seemed to make the pain worsen. I stiffened a scream; it came out as a gasp.

Kikyo had the gall to laugh. All eyes turned to her. "What do you _think_ is happening?** My**soul is coming back to me. That is exactly what's happening, what is meant to happen all along."

I couldn't say anything; I didn't know myself what was happening. But I did know that my friends were disgusted with her. Inuyasha ignored her like she didn't matter, he was focused on me, _me. _This was a first. But the look on his face wasn't. He was worried about me…and he was scared for me.

I tried to tell him it was alright, that I would pull through like he always did, but my words became a choked sob.

Kikyo then walked to me, as if she had all the time in the world. It was as if I wasn't suffering in intense pain, as if I didn't matter to her. I knew I didn't. She placed her hand on my shoulder and she screamed bloody murder, less than a second later she pulled her hand back. It was too late.

Her body started crumbing and becoming what it truly was: bones and graveyard soil. Once her body decomposed, that little part of my soul that was in her came back into me. I bit back a scream.

I started to convulse. Sango held me down. "What the hell did you wish for Kagome?"

I struggled to keep my mind working. There was a lot of pain and it wanted to shut off, it wanted to protect itself.

"I wished…for Inuyasha to take the form that needed…" I paused as I rode out another wave of pain; I let out the scream this time.

"Did you wish for something about you?" Miroku asked. I knew at once they thought I had wished for something selfish. I could see it in their eyes. They thought I wanted my soul back, I wanted to kill Kikyo. They didn't blame me; they were just worried about me. They loved me.

I nodded and whimpered, "Same."

Inuyasha groaned. "That could have been anything, you idiot! You could have been the one who had died instead of Kikyo!" he shouted at me.

I laughed and whispered so low that only the three with Demon in their blood could hear. "I love you too."

Then all I knew was darkness.

(/\) (-o-) (/\)

It seemed like forever before I woke up. When I did something felt wrong. I blinked, my eyesight seemed better. But my hearing…I could hear everything. There were people outside of the hut I was in. I looked around; there was no one in here with me. But there were some outside. I knew I wasn't in my time; I was still in the past.

Suddenly—as I looked around—a yawn escaped my mouth. It didn't take long before someone rushed in and sat beside me.

It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he whispered, but it seemed so loud. I quickly covered my ears. But my ears weren't there! I screamed. That hurt both our ears—even if I didn't know where they were—and my throat. I coughed.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara came into the hut.

Inuyasha groaned and then whined as he rubbed his ears, "That was mean Kagome." Then he focused on me instead of the pain I didn't mean to cause him. "Are you okay?" He asked as his voice got all quiet again.

I nodded and whispered too, "What happened? I remembered all that mind blogging pain and then…darkness."

"She fainted from the change," Miroku murmured, I shouldn't have heard it, but I did.

I will not say I am a genius, but neither am I dumb. I'm smart when I need to be. "I changed…what am I now?"

The room got all quiet, and then Inuyasha nodded to the others and they left. It was then I noticed him, the half-demon I feel in love with.

When we first met, it seemed like it was so long ago. We both were so different then.

Those thoughts had nothing to do with the fact that Inuyasha was still a half-demon. There was no way the Jewel was wrong. So Inuyasha didn't change, but I did?

Inuyasha was _never _at a loss for words. But he couldn't speak now. Was it that bad? Before I could put a name to that 'bad' thing I had turned into, he spoke.

"You changed into a…half-demon Kagome." He spoke softly and cringed. Did he expect me to hit him or make him sit? That idiot, I wasn't going to hurt him.

That explained everything. My ears—I raised my hands to the sides of my head and touched them—yes they were there. I had dog ears. Then I looked at my fingers, I had claws just like Inuyasha.

I smiled at him, he did a double take. "So I'm a dog half-demon too?"

He was dumbfounded. "You're not angry? You're not going to say sit?"

I laughed. "If you want me to say that word, then next time do something to me yourself. But why would I be mad at you Inuyasha? I get to stay with you."

I stopped; my whole body went completely still. What about Kikyo? I asked the half-demon that I loved and he just shrugged. He told me in so many words that she was gone.

"She's been dead for over fifty years. It took me a while, but I realized that she wasn't the Kikyo I loved anymore. She was a poor imitation too. That thing was just something a witch created. I'm sorry."

I didn't look at him. I heard—this was going to take some getting used to—his body sag. He hated me being angry at him, most of the time he didn't show it but I knew. Have been for years, he would pout and get all mad and take it out of everyone. He really was like a puppy.

But we needed to get something out of the way quickly.

"I will always love her. But those _girls_ that you have around you, in your time, they told me something once. They said: _Your first love is just that—the first. It will never last."_

His large yellow eyes looked sad as he asked me, "Am I your first love Kagome?"

I then thought back, there was that guy in eight grade that I liked…hmm, so that could have been my first love.

I moved toward Inuyasha and kissed him. I was lucky. I had better be careful for what I wish for. Sometimes fate isn't nice as it was to me.

**_FIN_**

With that saying, comes with different endings. Some say:

It might come true.

You might just get it.

Almost ever story that involves some type of magical being that grants wishes they always turn those against you in some way. The movie Bedazzled, is just like that.

THE MORAL IS BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR! Please, be careful.


End file.
